Daughters of Venus
by FairieTears
Summary: Angel of Venus, born of purity and love. She wasn't meant to Rule Venus, unlike her sister...


Daughters of Venus

Author: FairieTears

"Minako, wakeup!" said Artemis, jumping up onto her bed. Minako rolled over onto her stomach and placed the pillow over her head as Artemis walked towards her.

"Minako, you got to get up, something's not right!" His charge groaned, "What do you mean something's not right! We're not in Tokyo anymore; we're in London, where nothing out of the ordinary happens!"

"Well…come look at your yard." He sighed. "What's wrong with my yard!" she asked getting out of bed.

"Go see for yourself."

Minako quickly got dressed and went outside. When she got to her yard, she found a bunch of feathers put together to form a heart.

"Artemis…those aren't bird feathers are they?"

"I'm thinking that they're not."

"Okay, I'll get the scanner."

On the roof of the house, unnoticed by the two stood an Angel.

"Imoto…watashi koko de" (Little sister…I am here.) she said and then flew away just as Minako ran out of the house.

"Okay…let's see…" she said picking up a feather and scanning it, "Hmm…that's strange." She added, taking a closer look at the feather.

"What, what's strange!"

"Well the computer says that the feather came from a Venusian, a magical one, plus the magic that the owner has is love and purity. Artemis swallowed hard then shook his head, "No it can't be."

"What can't be?" Minako asked scooping all the feathers into her hand and heading towards the house.

"No, never mind, it's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Okay, but if you want to talk about it I'll be waiting."

"Don't worry Minako, it's nothing."

"Okay then."

Down the street in an abandoned barn, an angel waited. While she waited, she was occupying herself with pictures for the past. Silent tears streamed down her face as she the pictures down in the hay and walked over to her magical mirror. She studied the girl that she saw in the refection. She had golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She wore clothes of blue, orange, and yellow. She had big, beautiful bluish-white wings. Charms in the shape of hearts dangled from her wings and clothes.

"Suru de nai shinpi suru imoto watashi aru tsuku ni tatuke anata to issho ni anata no mirai." (Do not fear little sister; I have come to help you with your future.)

"Well Artemis what shall we have for dinner tonight?" asked Minako who was digging around in the refrigerator.

"Minako it's only noon!" he sighed shaking his head wondering where she puts all the food she eats. "Well," he thought to himself, "At least she's no where near as bad as Usagi."

"So what do you want to eat for dinner because I think I'll have to run to the store?"

"Why are we out of canned cat food?" he asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Yep, so what flavor do you want?"

"Um…fish would be nice."

"Sure thing."

"Wonder when Minako will come back?" Artemis said. Suddenly he felt strange magical vibes coming from Minako's room.

"These vibes feel so familiar…" he said heading up to the room.

"Nagai aida…Artemis." (A long time…Artemis)

"Princess Junsuisa….you're here, but why?" Artemis was shocked; he could not believe that the person who was standing right in front of him was actually standing there.

"Yes Artemis, I am Junsuisa, Koi no tenshi. I am here to help my sister."

"Artemis I'm home!" Minako's voice floated up form downstairs.

"Imoto…" Junsuisa whispered.

"Artemis…where, oh no a Yoma!"

Venus Crystal Power Make-up!"

"Alright yoma what do you want!"

"Minako no!" yelled Artemis, "She's not a Yoma!"

"Then what is she?" she said looking at Artemis, completely confused.

"Imoto" Junsuisa said staring straight at Sailor Venus.

"What do you mean…I don't have a sister?"

The Angel moved her bangs aside and revealed the sign of Venus on her forehead, "You are my younger sister. My name is Junsuisa."

"Why didn't I know? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Minako, you're mother and Queen Serenity didn't want anyone to know, so I was told not to tell anyone." Artemis said.

"Sister, you were meant to rule over Venus, I was made Koi no Tenshi, the Angel of Love. I really don't know why Mother didn't want anyone to know."

"So we're really sisters?"

"Yes, we are Daughters of Venus."

Thank-you for reading, please comment.


End file.
